Gertrude Freudenberg (1861-1940)
Gertrude Freudenberg (1861-1940) Schoenwald (b. September 27, 1861; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania or New York City, New York - d. July 27, 1940; Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA) Parents *Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) *Clara Horwitz (1835-c1861) Siegmund migrated from Germany to the United States on March 16, 1867 at age 38. His children followed on May 11, 1869. Birth She most likely was born in 1861. She was listed as born on September 27, 1867 in Manhattan according to her naturalization petition of 1920. Her mother may have died giving birth to her. Clara was thought to have died in Germany. Gertrude is listed as born in New York in the 1870 and 1930 census it now seems possible that Clara Horwitz gave birth here in the US or in transit to the US. Clara may even have died aboard ship in transit. Clara is listed as her mother on her marriage certificate. We have two choices. Either the record is in error and she was born in Germany in 1861. The second possibility is that she was born in the US in 1861 and the family returned to Germany and came back in 1869. Full siblings *Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) who married Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935)‎. Eloise may have been Protestant because this side of the family became Protestant. *Bertha Freudenberg (1858-?). She may be the same Bertha Freudenberg that married Moritz Urbach on November 27, 1884 in Manhattan. *Alfred Freudenberg (1859-?). Paternal half siblings *Katherine Freudenberg (1869-1870) aka Kate Freudenberg who was born on October 18, 1869 in Manhattan and died on October 20, 1870. *Carry Hildise Freudenberg (1871-1871) who was born on September 18, 1871 in Manhattan. . She died on October 30, 1871 in Manhattan. *Harriette Freudenberg (1871-1871) who was born on September 18, 1871 in Manhattan. She died on October 25 1871 in Manhattan. She was the twin of Harriet. *Jennie Freudenberg (1872-1943) who married Joseph Eidelman (1871-c1925) and they did not have any children. Marriage She married Martin Schoenwald (1861-1941) on March 1, 1894 in Manhattan in New York City. Her certificate number was "2721". He was born in Germany according to the census. There is also a Martin Schoenwald that was born the same year in Poland, it isn't clear if they are the same person. Children *Jerome Monroe Schoenwald (1896-1961) who married Gladys Shannon (1900-1976). He was born on June 7, 1896. *Ralph Clarence Schoenwald (1897-1951) who married Shirley Schwartz (1905-2004). He was born on September 1, 1897. Death She died as "Gertrude Schoenwald" on July 27, 1940 in New York City at age 78. The certificate number was "15493". She would be born in 1862 if she was 78 in 1940. Widower Her husband died on July 23, 1941 and his death certificate was "14990". Relationship Gertrude Freudenberg was the second great aunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on July 6, 2011. Uncompleted tasks * Order her birth, marriage, and death certificates. They are not a priority. Because her birth is listed as New York and also Philadelphia, I am not sure it will be accurate. It was suspected that she was born in Germany and came over with her brother, Max. * Look for a funeral notice in the New York City newspapers. * Contact her descendants to see if a photo exists. External links *Gertrude Freudenberg (1861-1940) at Findagrave References Sources Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958). Images File:Freudenberg-Gertrude 1869 arrival.png|1869 arrival File:1870 census Freudenberg.jpg|1870 census in Manhattan listed as born in New York in 1860 File:1880 census Freudenberg-Siegmund Gertrude.jpg|1880 census in Philadelphia listed as born in Pennsylvania File:72947866 131000029070.jpg|1894 marriage on March 1, 1894 in Manhattan File:Shoenwald Freudenberg 1900 census.jpg|1900 US census in Manhattan listed as born in New York in September 1863 1910 United States Census with Gertrude Freudenberg (1861-1940).jpg|1910 US census File:1920 census Schoenwald Freudenberg.jpg|1920 US census in Manhattan, page 1 of 2 File:1920 census Schoenwald Freudenberg page2of2.jpg|1920 US census in Manhattan, page 2 of 2 File:Freudenberg-Gertrude 1920 naturalization 1.png|1920 naturalization petition listed as born in New York on September 27, 1867 File:Freudenberg-Gertrude 1920 naturalization 3.jpg|1920 naturalization petition listed as born in New York on September 27, 1867 File:Shoenwald Freudenberg 1930 census.jpg|1930 US census in Manhattan File:1940 census Freudenberg-Gertrude Schoenwald-Martin.jpg|1940 US census in Brooklyn listed as born in 1862 in Philadelphia Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Washington Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York